Rice Balls and Cat Calls
by Barcelona dancer
Summary: Tohru knows she loves Kyo. But does he love her back? Now she has the chance to find out! Kyo's eighteenth birthday is coming up, and Tohru wants it to be perfect. But, when mysterious events begin to occur, will their love stand strong or burn out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"This is probably the best meal yet, Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed, happily digging into his steaming plate of food.

" For once I agree with Shigure. This meal is delicious, Miss Honda." Yuki said, smiling at Tohru.

"Oh, you two are so sweet! It's not that good, but thanks!" Tohru smiled to herself. _I am so lucky,_ Tohru thought to herself, _to have people like the Sohmas as family. Mom, I wish you could meet these three. There's Yuki: he's probably the most charming and kind person I've met. But there's more to him than just that: he's so… sensitive to others. I admire him for his caring nature. Then of coarse there's Kyo. Although he gets angered easily, he can be so determined. Anything he puts his mind to, he can do. It's amazing. He's funny too! But I wonder how much love he's received in his life, Mom. Anyways, last, there's Shigure. Well…. he's Shigure! But he's been so generous and selfless during my stay. They all make me so happy. _

Kyo continued eating, chewing noisily. Yuki looked pointedly at Kyo, but he didn't notice. Shigure cleared his throat. Kyo finally looked up, seeing both of them staring.

"WHAT???"

" Well, isn't this the best meal you've had Kyo?" Shigure said, trying to hint to compliment Tohru.

"Yeah, I guess its good. " Kyo shrugged.

Yuki shook his head and mumbled "stupid cat." Shigure sighed.

Kyo thought for a moment, and then it registered.

"Oh!"

Kyo looked down, embarrassed. How could he just pass on complimenting Tohru? For God's sake, he was in love with her! He couldn't even tell when there's a chance to do something nice for her. _I'm such an idiot!_ He thought. When he looked up again, he saw Tohru looking at him. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile. Kyo blushed and looked away.

Shigure, clearing enjoying this, spoke up.

" You know, Tohru, that Kyo's eighteenth birthday is this Saturday."

Tohru nearly fell out of her seat.

"WHAT? I DIDN'T KNOW!!! OH MY, THERE'S SO MUCH TO DO! I MUST COOK! KYO!!!!! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO EAT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY DINNER? OH! AND WHAT DO YOU WANT AS A GIFT! AH NO ONE TOLD ME I'M SO SORR-"

"…Tohru?"

Nothing. Tohru just kept frantically panicking.

" –Y AND I MUST GO SHOPPING FOR ALL THE-"

"…Miss Honda?"

"SUPPLIES FOR THE MEAL AND YOUR PRESENT OH MY YOUR PRESENT AH! WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE? I WAS NEVER GOOD AT-"

"TOHRU!!!!!!"

A plate suddenly crashed on the floor. Kyo stood up, steaming.

"WHAT THE HELL?? CALM DOWN. NOBODY'S EVER CARED ABOUT MY BIRTHDAY BEFORE SO WHY SHOULD YOU? GOD, JUST STOP OK? I DON'T WANT ANYTHING FOR MY DAMN BIRTHDAY! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!! "

With that Kyo turned and stormed out of the room, probably heading to the roof. Shigure, Yuki, and Tohru remained silent for a moment.

"Wh-what does he mean, nobody's ever cared before?" Tohru whispered, still shock over what had just happened.

Shigure sighed. "See, in the past years, Akito has never let the cat celebrate his birthday. He said it was against tradition. We, the rest of the Sohmas, were never allowed to wish Kyo, give him a present, or anything unless-"

"We wanted to face to wrath of Akito." Yuki finished, his head hanging.

"Oh, that's awful! Everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday!" Tohru exclaimed.

" Yes, well, when you started worrying over his birthday, I guess he wasn't used to someone actually caring about it. Apparently that really hit Kyo hard, and made him snap. Odd, if you ask me. I thought he'd be happy." Pondered Shigure.

"But Kyo has always reacted…differently to those sort of things, especially affection." Said Yuki, looking at Tohru.

Tohru couldn't believe her ears. Not celebrating a birthday? Never being wished or anything for seventeen years! _That's terrible,_ she thought. Her mother and her used to always go for dinner on her birthday. Her mom even sang for her in front of everyone. Tohru smiled at the memory. Suddenly, she knew what she was going to do.

" I'm going to make this the best birthday Kyo's ever had!" Tohru stated, full of determination.

Shigure and Yuki stared at her.

Suddenly, Shigure began to giggle. "Er… how do you plan on doing that, Tohru?"

"………………………………………………………………………….…."

Even Yuki smiled.

" I'll find a way! It wont be easy, but I'll do it. Excuse me, there's is too much to do!" Tohru got up and hurried to her room, mumbling to herself.

Shigure and Yuki stared at each other.

"She's very…determined." Yuki sighed.

"I don't think I've ever seen her like that." Shigure stated,surprised

" It's amazing what people do for love." Yuki said, shaking his head.

Shigure suddenly looked around.

"But who shall do the dishes?"

Before Yuki could say anything,

"TOHRU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

_Why does she care so much? _

Kyo sat on the roof, steaming. Why did he always freak out on her? God, the one person that kept him in that damn house is also the one person he acted like a fool in front of. She was trying to do something nice, and he acted like an idiot…again. Kyo sighed. He knew she cared, and he wanted to show her that he did too. But how?

Tohru looked at her picture of her mother.

"Mom, I don't think I've ever even gotten a present for an eighteen year old boy, so how am I supposed to make his birthday _perfect_?"

Her mother just smiled at her, as she always did. Kyoko was like that. Even through the tough times, she managed to smile through it and make it okay. Tohru thought for a while. What was the one thing Kyo desired more than anything? _To beat Yuki._

Well, that would be pretty much impossible for a gift. Tohru sighed. This was not going to be easy. She settled into her bed.

"I think I love him, Mom. I really think I do."

The next day was like any other. Yuki had gone to his secret base, Kyo was practicing martial arts outside, Tohru tidied the house up, and Shigure had gone to Sohma house, probably to avoid his editor. All was quiet. Finally Tohru finished cleaning. She dropped to the floor, exhausted. _Guess I should start dinner,_ she thought to herself. As she busied herself in the kitchen, Kyo had quietly come in. He didn't want to disturb her, but he still wanted to apologize for yesterday. He walked into the kitchen and stood behind her. He tapped her shoulder.

"Tohru?"

But it was too late. She had already turned around and accidently bumped to him, unaware of his presence. Poof! Kyo had turned into his orange cat form. His clothes fell to the floor. Tohru shrieked.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there and I guess I wasn't paying attention. Oh, I should've known you were there! You probably-"

She was about to keep babbling on, as she always did when she panicked, but Kyo stopped her.

"Tohru?" Kyo gazed up at her.

"Y-yes?"

"Listen, about yesterday…" he started.

"I shouldn't have acted like that. Really, I should have asked you. Calmly, of course. I'm sorry. I've been messing up a lot lately haven't I…?" Tohru nervously giggled.

"No, what you did was…like nothing I've never known. I just…"

He pawed at her foot, searching for the right choice of words. She bent down so they were at eye level.

"Hmm?"

" I… I've been wanting to tell you that-"

"What happened here?" Yuki stood in the doorway, his head cocked, and his eyes inquiring.

"AH FORGET IT!" Kyo growled and scampered off.

"No! Wait!" Tohru called, but he was gone.

"I'm sorry Miss Honda, was this a bad time for me to come?" Yuki asked sheepishly.

" Uh, no…not at all." Tohru gazed out the window, wondering what Kyo would have told her.

It really had been a bad time.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, the stupid girl's still there?" Akito mumbled as he lounged on the deck of his room. He studied the garden outside and toyed with his robe.

"Yes. Yuki and Kyo have been getting along much better when she's there…" Shigure said quietly.

He sat in the room with his head down and eyes half closed. The dark, bare room was haunting, but familiar. Shigure had seen so much happen in this very room, and Akito had always been the cause of the events. It had actually been a while since he had looked Akito in the eye.

Shigure wanted to defend Tohru more, to tell Akito what effect she has had on the _whole_ family, but he knew better not to. He knew that Akito loathed the poor girl.

"Damn her, she's destroying the family. Destroying the zodiac tradition. What does she know? The cat and the rat should hate each other, not be friends!" Akito hissed.

"Friends is a little much…more neutral I say…"

"It's the same thing." He spat. " Tell me, what's her latest stunt?"

Shigure pondered for a moment.

"Well, she said she wanted to plan something for Kyo's birthday…."

As soon as the words came out of his mouth, he instantly regretted it and wanted to take it back. He knew Akito now would ruin any plans Tohru had.

Akito chuckled.

"She wants to celebrate the cat's birthday because she feels sorry for the pitiful thing. Well, no harm in that, right?"

Shigure's eyes flew open. He was shocked. Was Akito allowing Tohru to celebrate Kyo's birthday?

"Uh…no. No harm at all." Shigure stammered.

Akito smiled to himself.

"Bring her to me next week. I would like to speak to her."

Shigure's heart skipped a beat. Speak to her? About what?

"What for?"

Akito stood up and walked inside the room. His backed faced Shigure.

"Shigure, what is the fate of a hummingbird that flies through a hurricane? Does it push through the storm, or does it hurry in the other direction out of fear?

Shigure sat silently.

"We shall see, wont we?" Akito said darkly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru were walking back from school. It was pretty much a silent walk. Nobody had said a word. Kyo hadn't even acknowledged Tohru since the episode in the kitchen and Yuki seemed to have a lot on his mind. Finally, after what seemed like hours, they reached the house.

Yuki slid the living room door open and peered inside.

"We're home." He told Shigure.

"Yuki?" a quiet, sweet voiced floated out.

Kyo froze. He knew that voice _anywhere._

"Ah, Kagura. Nice to see you." Yuki smiled, trying to fight back his laughter.

Tohru was just about to enter the living room with Yuki when Kyo grabbed her arm. He pulled her back a little and hid behind the screen door.

"Tohru," he whispered. It was the first time Kyo had spoken to her since the incident, " I need to you tell Kagura that I'm still at school, okay? Make up any excuse why, but don't tell her I'm really in my room. I don't need to see her right now."

Kyo looked at her with pleading eyes. His hand still had a warm, firm grip on her arm.

"Please?"

Tohru had never lied before, but what was she to do? She wanted to be on good terms with Kyo, especially after the past events. And besides, the look on his face just carried out the decision for its own. She smiled.

"Of course." Tohru said.

Kyo returned a small smile.

"Thanks Tohru."

She was about to leave, but something stopped her.

The warm, strong habd still was enclosed around her arm. Tohru looked up at Kyo. He gazed into her eyes for a moment, but then realized what he was doing. He quickly pulled his hand away.

"Uh… I uh…" he stammered. He shook his head and turned on his heels, quickly walking off.

For the second time that week, Tohru stood alone, wondering what Kyo might have said to her.


	5. Chapter 5

Tohru watched Kyo quietly sneak through the back of the house up to his room. She sighed. When will she tell him? She slid the door open and entered the living room with hopes that all would run smoothly.

"TOHRU!!!!!" Kagura hopped up, almost knocking her tea off the table, and squeezed her. Tohru laughed.

"Hello Kagura!"

"Oh I've missed you!! But where is my love, Kyo?" Kagura pulled back and peered around. She finally searched Tohru's eyes.

Tohru took a deep breath. This would not be easy. Kagura was always so sincere.

"Um, well, Kyo had to stay at school for a while."

Yuki cast a confused look over at Tohru but didn't say anything.

"Detention?" Shigure chuckled. He was lounging in his usual spot, reading his newspaper and drinking tea.

"Oh no! He had to discuss something with his teachers about his grades…. Apparently he's really improved from last semester!" Tohru exclaimed.

Yuki raised his eyebrows but decided to play along. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes, I remember now. Our teacher asked to speak to him after class. It's quite surprising that it's about his grades. Then again, maybe that stupid cat has finally been doing something useful with his time."

Tohru caught Yuki's eye and gave him a grateful smile.

"OH KYO IS DOING WELL IN SCHOOL!!!! I MUST GO MEET HIM!!!!" Kagura shouted. She pulled away and jumped up excitedly. She was about to leave when Tohru quickly stopped her.

"No, no, no, he said he couldn't be disturbed. He also said he'd be home pretty late."

Tohru cringed. She hated lying.

"You know Kagura, it's getting dark. Maybe you should come again some other time. I promise Kyo will be here next time." Shigure said, peeking over the rim of his glasses. He sipped his tea and waited for an explosion of her temper.

Kagura face dropped a little, but then she quickly recovered and nodded.

"Oh well, if that's what you want, then of course! I guess I'll see you all later! Give Kyo my love!" Kagura let herself out and skipped on her way, her little backpack bouncing along with her.

As she made her way out, Tohru watched and whispered, "I will, Kagura. I will."

"So energetic that girl…." Shigure said under his breath.

"Miss Honda, may I have a word with you?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, of course!"

Both got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Strange… I wonder if I should eavesdrop…" pondered Shigure.

In the kitchen, Yuki stood quietly and watched Tohru for a moment.

"Why did you lie to Kagura about Kyo?" Yuki finally asked.

" Kyo…he asked me to. He said he didn't want to see her today. He seemed tired actually and-"

Yuki cut Tohru off. His voice was a bit louder.

"And you listened to him? You obeyed his request of _lying_?"

"Please, Yuki, you don't understand the circumstances-"

Yuki was practically yelling now.

"No, Miss Honda, _you_ don't understand! He's is using you to do his dirty work! He should be able to face Kagura like a man, not send you to face her yourself! God, that stupid cat doesn't even have dignity. He makes me sick. Why did he have to bring you into this? Force you to comply with his demand. His stupid, ignorant demand that's far too outrageous, even for him. And lying? Where did that come in? Asking you to lie. That's just…that's just…"

Yuki stopped. He suddenly realized what he was doing and looked over at Tohru. Her eyes were filling up with tears. Yuki covered his face with his hand.

"Oh God, Miss Honda I am so sorry…" he mumbled. "I shouldn't blame this on you. It's not your fault. And here I am yelling at you like a fool. I'm so sorry…" Yuki peered through his fingers.

Tohru's back was facing him now. Her voice came out shaky.

"No, you're right. What I did was wrong. _I'm_ sorry. I should have thought about the situation."

She paused for a moment.

" I guess I'll go tell Kyo that Kagura's gone…thanks to me… and start dinner."

Tohru turned on her heels and trudged past Yuki. As she went by, Yuki gently stopped her.

"No, Miss Honda, I'll go tell him she's gone. I'd like to have a word with him, if you don't mind."

Tohru didn't even look him in the eye. She just kept her head bent down.

"Okay." She said. Her voice quivered.

She turned around and began pulling pots and pans out for dinner, slowly. Her face was red. Yuki stood in the doorway and watched her. He felt awful for yelling at her. Now he was going to take his anger out on someone who deserved it… a complete idiot.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyo sat in his room. _Finally, some peace and quiet, _he thought.

He got up and pulled off some paper and pen from his shelf and sat down at his table. Kyo's master had always told him when he had a lot on his mind, to close his eyes, and just…draw. Let the lines on the paper speak for itself and tell him what's on his mind. Have his hands interpret what's he feels and create an image on the page. It was an exercise to clear his head, and it always made Kyo feel more relaxed.

He settled into his chair, positioned his paper and pen, and closed his eyes. He let his hand guide his pen around freely on his paper, sketching. His pen went this way and that, up and down, swirling across the page.

After about five minutes, he opened his eyes. There, on the paper in front of him, was a picture of a girl. Her long hair and bangs framed her face, and she was smiling. Her eyes were wide and innocent. Next to her was a small creature, like a cat, and in the corner, there stood some sort of rat. It was an odd scene.

Why did this seem so familiar? Most of the time, he drew the outline of food, or the dojo, but never….?

_Crap._

Kyo knew exactly what he drew, and it completely shocked him.

The girl was Tohru. It was obvious by her looks, though they were simple. And the cat…the cat was him! And they were in the kitchen…from that day he transformed… and he was going to tell Tohru that he loved her!! Before that damn rat came in and ruined everything!

It made sense now. Kyo knew he had to tell her the truth.

"Tohru, I have to tell you something. Whether you like it or not, I…I love you. Sorry." Kyo mumbled to himself.

_No! I sound so stupid!_

He tried a few more times under his breath, but kept stumbling over his words.

"Damn," he cursed. "Why is this so hard?"

He shook his head, deciding it was hopeless.

Suddenly, he heard his room door being slid open.

"Kyo," a voice hissed.

_That damn rat, Yuki. Great._

Kyo slammed his fist down onto the table.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"How could you?" Yuki stormed into the room and then stood, arms crossed. "You used poor Miss Honda _to avoid Kagura?_ I always knew you were stupid, but this is _low_, Kyo, even for you. I can't believe you asked her to lie. And you knew she would do anything for you!"

Kyo stared back at him, startled. Where was this coming from? Anger began to swell in his chest. He stood up quickly, throwing the chair and paper down in the process. He turned and pointed his finger at Yuki.

"First of all, rat boy, it's non of your business. You don't even know why I asked her to do it!"

"Miss Honda said because you were tired! What kind of excuse is that?"

Kyo was sick of it. He had enough of bottling his feelings up. He began to shout.

"Dumbass, you want to know why? Truly? Because when Kagura gets all lovey on me, and Tohru just sits there and smiles, IT KILLS ME!!! Can you imagine? Sitting there in a room with a girl, that you don't even love, completely suffocate you with affection? Do you know what it feels like, during all this, to watch the girl I love sit there, unaffected? She watches me with those eyes, completely clueless. Dammit, she doesn't know that I love _her_, not Kagura!!! And she totally supports Kagura's love for me!!! Not only that, I can't ever get Kagura to leave me alone!!! I want to be with _Tohru, _get it? But I can't do that because of Kagura, and the fact that you keep coming in and messing things up!! You don't think I have a heart? You don't think when Kagura hugs me, and I really wish I was hugging Tohru, and that is doesn't hurt _so bad_? Hell, when she's all happy with you, it hurts, dammit! When she cries, it hurts. When she's in pain, I am too! When she's happy, I'm happy. When she has that stupid grin on her face, I want to smile too. Why can't anyone understand? I LOVE TOHRU!!!!! I WANT TO BE WITH HER!!! IF I CAN'T BE PART OF THE ZODIAC, CAN I AT LEAST HAVE THE PERSON I LOVE? THAT I WANT TO BE WITH? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?? GOD!!"

Kyo collapsed onto the floor, his hands pressed against his head, shoulders shaking. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out an exasperated sigh, frustrated. He never felt so much emotion before.

Yuki watched him, his violet eyes wide. He knew Kyo had feelings for Tohru, but never this _strong. _He was amazed. He never thought someone could love another so much…. and could be in so much pain. As much as he hated Kyo, he was still a person with feelings, and strong feelings, at that. Yuki never realized the struggle. Kagura loves him, but he loves Tohru. He felt that he could never get rid of Kagura. The fear that Tohru maybe didn't love him haunted him. And the fact that Kyo never really had anything that he loved, but when Tohru came, it changed. Now, day-by-day, he watches that one person that makes him happy be completely unaware of his feelings. That was well…_torturous. _Yuki took a deep breath.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" he mumbled.

Kyo looked up, surprised.

"What?"

Yuki repeated the question, louder.

His amber eyes hardened.

"She probably doesn't love me back. Who would? They've got to be crazy to love the _cat._"

"You stupid cat, she's in love with you too! Didn't you say yourself that she's part of the Year-of-the-Cat Fan Club? Come on, Kyo, you're not that blind."

Clearly he was.

What would you know, you damn rat?"

"Fine, don't believe me, but the whole world knows it. Go ask Shigure, Haru, Kisa, Uo… even Kazuma knows. She loves you."

For a moment, Kyo forgot his hatred of Yuki.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes, really Kyo. I love you so much." Tohru said. Her voice rang out clear, full of joy. She stepped into the room, tears streaming down her cheeks, smiling.

For the first time in his life, Kyo felt his heart rise. Someone actually loved him. It was the greatest feeling in the world.


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE, READER!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!!!**

**I'M HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK!!!**

**I WILL BE ACCEPTING ANY IDEAS FOR THE STORY!!!**

**EITHER REVIEW OR MESSAGE ME!!!**

**THANKS!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**Author**


	8. Chapter 7

At first Kyo felt a mountain of things: anger for Tohru's eavesdropping; sadness that he didn't tell her in a more romantic way; and embarrassment by the way he_ did_ tell her. But joy and happiness totally washed over him.

_Tohru loves me._

Kyo stood up, and shoved his hands into his pockets. He glared at Yuki.

Yuki took that as his queue.

" I guess I'll leave you two to talk." Yuki said. He was about to leave the room when something caught his eye. It was a paper that had fallen off of Kyo's desk when he was yelling. Something about it captured his attention. His picked it up and stuffed it into his pocket. Kyo didn't seem to notice. Yuki slid the door behind him and headed downstairs.

"What on Earth was going on up there?" Shigure asked, puzzled, when he ran into Yuki in the hallway.

"Kyo finally told Tohru he loved her." Yuki said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!??!!?? OH I MUST TELL AYAME!!!!!" Shigure excitedly. He bounded off toward the phone. Yuki shook his head, wondering how they could possibly be related.

He sat down in a corner, reached into his pocket, and pulled out the slip of paper. He unfolded it. There was a simple sketch of a girl who looked awfully similar to Tohru. Next to her was a cat, and in the corner was a rat.

_Oh goodness._

Yuki couldn't help himself; he laughed. Kyo was almost like an obsessed stalker, drawing pictures of his love life.

_Kyo, it's a wonder that Tohru loves you._

Yet, Yuki was still glad for her…and even for Kyo too.

"Tohru, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my feelings before. Things just kind of kept coming up, and it never seemed like the right time." Kyo shrugged, and blushed. Why did he feel so shaky? He looked at Tohru.

Tohru smiled. " I know now, don't I? That's all that matters, really. Oh, Kyo, I'm so happy that you love me! I guess I never realized how much I love you too."

Kyo couldn't help himself then.

"Why do you love me?"

Tohru seemed taken a back for a moment. Then, something in her eyes began to sparkle. She walked over slowly. Kyo watched her. She never seemed as beautiful as she did now.

She finally reached Kyo, and took his hand. Kyo was stunned by the gesture.

She squeezed his hand with her delicate fingers. He felt a rush a heat to his hand.

"I love you because you are one of the kindest, sweetest, most caring person I've ever met. You're strong, handsome, funny, and sweet. Even when you get angry, you can control yourself sometimes and even manage to avoid hurting someone. You always watch out for me and listen to me and take care of me and…"

Tohru's eyes began to fill with tears.

"…and I love you because you're the cat and I love him more than anyone else because he is the most amazing t-…"

That was enough for Kyo. He knew, right there, that she was the one he had waited so long for. He silenced her by leaning in abruptly, brushing his lips on her hers. She seemed surprised at first, but then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him back, so tender it made Kyo's heart melt. He took her other hand in his.

Before he even realized what he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked deep into her eyes. She smiled for moment, and Kyo knew that this was the single greatest moment of his life.

But then, _poof_, Kyo turned into a cat. Tohru realized after a moment that she was hugging Kyo's clothes. She looked down and saw the adorable orange cat that she had loved for so long.

Tohru scooped Kyo up, and snuggled him close. She kissed his ear.

Of course, Kyo had to make things awkward.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Will you put me down? I wouldn't want to transform in this position."

Tohru's eyes widened.

"Oh of course! Sorry! Silly me, always forgetting about that!"

Tohru put Kyo down.

As soon as she did though, as Kyo had said, he transformed. Tohru found herself crouched in front of the guy she declared her love to.

Naked.

Tohru shrieked and whipped around, still on her knees. She crawled out as quickly as possible, Kyo's cursing fading behind her. When she reached the hallway, she saw a pair of socked feet. She looked up and saw the confused look of…

Hatori.


	9. Chapter 8

_Oh my God. Hatori must think I'm insane._

Tohru quickly stood up and smoothed her skirt. Hatori was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, a curious look on his face.

"Hatori! How nice to see you! I was just… looking for uh, dust… bunnies! Yes! That's it. Always have to be careful about those things, I mean, people could have allergies to dust bunnies and start sneezing! Of course, you know that being a doctor and-"

Hatori cut her off.

"Tohru, as fascinating as that sounds, capturing vicious dust bunnies and all…"

Hatori smiled, and Tohru did as well.

"… I actually need to borrow you for a moment, and Kyo as well. We need to talk."

Kyo walked out of his room into the hall, head bent down, buttoning his last button on his shirt. He looked up.

"Hatori?" he sounded surprised. " Um, what are you doing here?"

"Come with me." Hatori said quickly, motioning them to follow. He led them both back into Kyo's room. He sat down on Kyo's desk chair and sighed. Tohru sat on the floor, and Kyo joined her.

" I heard from Ayame that you two are in love." Hatori said, his hands clasped together as he leaned forward.

"Geez, I know news travels fast around the Sohma clan, but this is a record! What, thirty minutes maybe?" Kyo mumbled. He leaned back on his hands.

Hatori ignored him. " I came to warn you that Akito will eventually find out. There is no way to hide it. And he will not be happy either. Even when Sohmas date within the family, he hates it, non-the less an outsider.

Kana," he paused. " She was, well… she got hurt; physically and emotionally. And I don't want that to happen again to you two. Please, for now, protect your safety and don't, you know, publicise anything yet. Deny it. Akito already hates you two living together, dating would just destroy everything. You have to act neutral and normal. One hint could ruin your lives."

"Well that's just…" Kyo started.

Tohru interrupted him. "Okay."

She looked at Kyo. "Whatever will protect our relationship."

Kyo gazed at her, still shocked that someone would give up so much for _him_.

Hatori watched them for a moment. He knew that look. It was the same look he would give Kana. He finally broke the silence.

"The other thing," the lovebirds looked up. " is Kazuma needs you, Kyo, to come to the dojo. One of the workers quit, and it's as busy as ever. He says he hates to pull you away from your studies, but he's desperate and really needs you. Shigure already called the school as your "uncle" and said that you had a family emergency and will be missing the rest of the week. You need to go and stay with Kazuma and work at the dojo, just this week. There's no time for you to come back and forth. He said you'd be able to return home Friday."

"Great, when I finally tell Tohru I love her, I have to leave her." Kyo groaned.

"Yes, well, I leave you two alone now and join Shigure. Maybe get him to stop dancing around the house in perverted ways."

Hatori shook his head and stood up.

"Like I said, be careful. Kyo, it would be best if you start packing. Kazuma wants you there by tonight."

With that, Hatori left. Kyo looked at Tohru. She smiled.

" I'll help you pack!" she said cheerfully.

She stood up, as did he.

Kyo took her hand hesitantly.

" Tohru, I'm sorry about all this. I know its weird and stupid, but I just wanted to let you know that I appreciate you going through with all of this. I promise to make it up to you. As soon as I get back from the dojo, we'll spend some time together, just you and me. You'll have my undivided attention with no distractions."

Tohru squeezed his hand.

"I love you more than anything, you know? I just want to make this work."

This time, she stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. Kyo felt his face heating up. When she pulled back, he tripped up into her a little because he was leaning into the kiss so much. But for once, he wasn't so embarrassed. Instead, he sighed.

" I'm going to miss you so damn much!"

Tohru giggled, and pulled him towards his closet.

"Come on, you need to pack."

While they packed his bags, Kyo couldn't help but steal quick glances at Tohru.

_The only good thing about being the cat is that I know there will __always__ be one girl who will love me, no matter what._


	10. Chapter 9

Kyo finally finished packing and ate dinner. It was around eight p.m, and he was about to leave for the dojo. As he set his bags down by the door to grab his jacket, Tohru quietly approached him.

"Hey," she said.

Kyo turned around. Tohru was looking at him, a mix of sadness and exuastion on her face.

"So.... i guess this is goodbye. F-for now I mean! 'Cause I'm coming back! You know, if you care. I was just...uh...lettin' you know. I guess." Kyo's words rushed out. He blushed. Why did he always sound so weird?

"Well, at least when you come back, it will be your birthday!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo's stomach dropped. Wait, wasn't Tohru planning something for his birthday.....?

He opened his mouth to ask.

However, just as he did, Shigure turned the corner and into the hallway, heading straight for them. Yuki followed behind.

Kyo closed his mouth. He wouldn't be able to get a word in with those two.

"What do you two want?" Kyo growled, frustrated that the two bozos were ruining his moment with Tohru.

"Now Kyo, is it so wrong for your cousins to come and bid you farewell? I thought you loved us!!!!!" Shigure wailed.

Yuki reached up and smacked the back of his head, mumbling "Idiot."

Shigure whimpered, but regained composure....after a small giggle escaped.

"Well, _I _came to say goodbye. Yuki-"

"came to make sure Miss Honda wasn't being harassed by two fools." Yuki finished. He switched his gaze to Tohru. It was the first time he even looked at her since Kyo had told her he loved her. Chills ran up Tohru's spine. There was something in his look that was _cold._

"Yeah, well, I'm out. Bye." Kyo shrugged. It was too awkward for him to handle in that place. Kyo gave Tohru a small smile as he picked up his bags. he slid the screen door open. One step outside and...

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO KISS TOHRU GOODBYE?????? OR DO I HAVE TO DO IT FOR YOU??????" Shigure yelled. He was in hysterics now. Yuki sighed and grabbed his cousin by the collar, dragging him away. Kyo's face burned. As freakish as Shigure was, he was right: he can't just leave like that when he just told Tohru he loves her.

Just as Kyo was about to turn around, a warm grip enclosed around his fingers. Kyo's head turned. Tohru was holding his hand, once more. She brought it to her lips and kissed it.

"Kyo, have a safe trip." she whispered.

Kyo turned around and brushed a strand of hair from Tohru's face. Then he saw: there were tears in her eyes.

He bent down and brushed his lips on her forehead, then her jaw, then her lips. He gazed into her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

" I hate to admit, but the idiot is right. Sorry bout that." His amber eyes flickered.

Tohru looked up and smiled. Kyo's heart melted.

"Go get some sleep okay? You look so tired."

Tohru nodded.

He gave her hand one final squeeze before stepping out through the door with his bags. He began to head down the path, but turned around. He saw of glimpse of Tohru, waving. Kyo shook his head. He wish he could have told her.

_I'll think about you everyday. Promise: I won't forget about you. Please remember me too._


	11. Chapter 10

The week passed by slowly. Hatzuharu, Kisa, Momiji, and Hiro visited for a while to make sure Tohru was okay. They knew about her and Kyo. As for Yuki, he had barely spoken to her. Everyday he came home late because he had student council meetings, and managed to avoid her. Tohru felt a bit lonely and missed Kyo terribly.

One day she was walking home _by herself, _thinking. Kyo hadn't called her. She couldn't help but fear that when he came back, everything would have changed. Before he left, after he told her he loved her, it felt like there was no one else in the world but her and Kyo. It was like knowing a dream had come true, and it had. Kyo loved her. But maybe when he came back, being gone for a while, maybe he'd forget about her. _Maybe he won't love me anymore!!! _Maybe things would go back to what they were before:_ just friends_. Tohru shook her head, trying to get rid of the horrid thoughts. As she walked up the path to the house, she saw Shigure waiting for her by the door. He leaned against the frame, looking concerned. Surprised, she hurried.

"Shigure! Is everything alright?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, yes, all is well. Listen, Tohru, we need to talk. Come." Shigure said. His voice was quiet, almost nervous-like. He motioned for her to follow and led her to the living room. He sat down and sighed.

Tohru felt her heart pounding. Could it be about her relationship with Kyo?

As she knelt down, she saw Shigure close his eyes and bite his lip.

"There is no easy way for me to say this, so I'll go ahead and say it: Akito wants to meet with you on Saturday."

Tohru's stomach dropped and she began to feel dizzy. Her head was spinning. _Oh no, _she thought, _he knows. _

"W-why?"

" He knows about you doing something for Kyo's birthday, and he wants to, uh, _talk _with you."

Tohru's shoulders relaxed a bit.

"Here's the thing though. You can't tell him that you are in love with Kyo. I believe Hatori told you this but I'm stressing the importance of it. If Akito finds out about this, there won't _be _Kyo anymore. Understand?"

Tohru could scarcely nod.

"Okay. Hatori and I will be with you. However, we still need to be cautious. All you need to say is that you wanted to make Kyo a dinner of his favourite foods. _That is all_. Anything more could be dangerous. Anything less could seem like a lie. We have to play this out very carefully. One wrong turn and well…. you know."

" Yes, I know." Tohru whispered.

Shigure eyed the poor girl. A sweet girl she was, always caring for others before herself. It really wasn't fair she went through all this.

" Great. Um, I guess that's all then."

"Okay. Well, I'm awfully tired. I think I'll go to bed. Do you need anything Shigure?"

Shigure shook his head.

"Get some rest, okay?"

Tohru smiled weakly and stood up. Her knees were wobbly. Her hands even shook. She left the room and trudged upstairs. _What am I going to do?_

As Tohru was about to settle into bed, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door slid open, and there stood a very exhausted- looking Yuki.

"Shigure told me about Saturday." He stated quietly.

"Oh." Tohru mumbled. She really didn't have the energy to say more.

"I'm so sorry you have to go through this. Really, it's because of that stupid cat."

"No-"

"Miss Honda, please hear me out. I care about you. You are like a sister to me. You are also someone I can't bear to see hurt. It seems to me that Kyo has caused you all this pain. I'm just saying, it might be best to not be with Kyo now."

"Yuki, I don't think I can do that. I- I love him."

Yuki sighed, slightly frustrated.

"Okay, if you must, then please, _please, _be careful."

He didn't even give Tohru a chance to respond. He just turned on his heels and left.

Tohru stood there, dumbfounded. Things seemed to get more complicated by the moment.


	12. Chapter 11

The next day was even worse. School dragged on, and today, Yuki walked home with Tohru because his student council meeting was cancelled. When the bell rang, Tohru got up and quickly headed toward the door. She was expecting another lonely walk home. To her surprise, there waiting for her was Yuki. He simply made eye contact with her for a brief moment and began to walk. Tohru followed silently. At first, as they left school together, it was an awkward silence. That's when it happened.

Suddenly, tears spilled over Tohru's cheeks. She didn't even know why she was crying. Well, maybe because Yuki was mad at her, maybe it was because Kyo still hadn't called, maybe it was because she had to see Akito on Saturday, or maybe it was just the fact that whatever she did caused trouble for the Sohmas.

She tried to silence her sobs, but the tears kept flowing. She sniffled, and Yuki whipped around. His cold stare softened, and he stopped walking.

"What's the matter, Miss Honda?"

He walked towards her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I-I'm s-s-s-so sorry I m-made you u-u-upset!!!!!" Tohru wailed. She leaned her head against Yuki's shoulder. He flinched for a second, and then patted her head.

"Its ok, Miss Honda, please don't cry. I'm not mad at you. I just…" he sighed. " I don't want you getting hurt. You're all tangled up in this mess because of Kyo."

Tohru didn't say anything. Yuki continued.

"I know you love him, but it might not be best to date him right now, for your safety of course."

"Everyone has been telling me that." Tohru said.

" Then maybe its best to listen. It's not just about protecting you, it will protect Kyo too."

_Am I hurting Kyo?_

"Oh." Tohru mumbled. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and lifted her head from Yuki's shoulder. She looked him directly in the eye.

"So if I don't date Kyo, he will be safe?"

Yuki looked at her. There was such hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"It might be best to date him later on, just not now. But let's ask Shigure."

That's when Yuki took her hand. It was a warm, sensitive touch, almost brotherly, and it made Tohru feel the slightest bit better.

The two reached the house, only to find a note written from Shigure, explaining that he had gone to the Main House to meet with Hatori.

"Well then…" Yuki started.

Tohru dried her last tears on her sleeve.

"I guess I'll go start dinner."

Yuki felt bad for Tohru and decided to help.

"No, Miss Honda, you go lie down, and I'll make dinner."

Tohru was about to object, but then realized what a terrible headache she had.

"Okay. Thank you Yuki." Tohru whispered with a small smile.

"Of course." Yuki nodded.

As she walked through the hallway, she glanced at the phone, wondering if she should call Kyo. Then again, if he hadn't called her, he must be busy. She didn't want to bother him.

Tohru trudged to her room once again. She slid the door shut and collapsed on her bed. She looked at the picture of her mom.

"Mom, what have I done? I fell in love with a boy I can't even be with. And he loves me too. Oh, Kyo's birthday is tomorrow, and I have everything planned! He'll be crushed if I tell him I can't date him tomorrow night! And he doesn't even know about me going to see Akito. What am I going to do?"

Kyoko still smiled at her. Tohru could imagine her saying _Tohru, even when you just want to disappear, you have to push through. If you need help pushing, count on the ones who love you. I will always be a helping hand to you._

Tohru thought about the ones who she could count on. Her mother was gone, Hana and Uo didn't know about the curse, Kyo wasn't even here, and Yuki already clearly established his opinion and was busy as well. Even Shigure was gone. Tohru felt completely alone.

Deciding it was enough to handle for today, she laid down in her bed.

A few hours of sleep had passed by. Suddenly, Tohru heard a tap on her window.

Startled, she woke up and crept to the window. There was some sort of figure outside. She was scared for a moment, and then she turned on one of her lamps. Crouching on the tree branch outside her window was…

Kyo.

Tohru's heart fluttered and she dashed to the window. She struggled, but managed to open the window. Kyo grinned and hopped inside. Tohru couldn't sop smiling.

"Kyo!!!!!" she squealed.

"Hey Tohru." Kyo casually said, but she could see the excitement in his eyes.

"Oh I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Kyo stepped forward and took her hands in his. He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. It was the softest, sweetest kiss Tohru ever had.

"I love you," she whispered automatically.

Kyo just smiled in response.

"But why did you come through the window?" Tohru said.

Kyo released her hands, and cupped her face instead.

"Because I can't stay. I missed you so much that I snuck out from the dojo. I knew I just had to see you, even for a moment. But I have to go before Shishou finds out and murders me."

He kissed her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow okay? Remember, just you-and-me-time tomorrow."

Tohru nodded, butterflies in her stomach.

Kyo pulled away from her and backed towards the window. He eyed he longingly, as if to say _I really want to stay._

As he climbed out of the window, Tohru said,

"Kyo?"

He turned his head, his eyes twinkling.

"Yeah?"

"Happy early birthday." Tohru giggled.

Kyo's face dropped a little, but he quickly recovered. He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

He gave her one last smile before he skilfully steadied himself on the branch and climbed down the tree. Tohru shut her window and crawled back into bed.

_Mom, Kyo is definitely one of those people who help me push pass the hard times._

Then, Tohru could have sworn she heard Kyoko say,

_I'm glad, Tohru. I'm so glad._


	13. Chapter 12

Tohru could barely contain her excitement. It was Friday, Kyo's birthday, and the day he was returning. Tohru happily glided through school, hurried home, and began to clean the house, top to bottom. It had to be spotless for Kyo. He was coming home at around six. Yuki was at school for a student council meeting, and Shigure was in his office, writing. (Surprisingly!) The house was pretty quiet.

At about four, Tohru finished cleaning and began to cook. All was running smoothly. Tohru hadn't even given a thought about her meeting with Akito tomorrow. All she could think about was _him. _At around five, Tohru finished cooking and began to prepare for Kyo's birthday surprise. She easily breezed through all her chores. After half an hour, she began to get ready for Kyo's return.

Tohru stood in front of her mirror and admired the dress she was wearing tonight. It was perfect. Ayame sent it, special delivery, when he heard she was planning a surprise for Kyo. About knee-length, a soft pale pink, the dress fit her amazingly. The sleeves were short and capped. Little ruffles lined the bottom. A sash was tied around her waist. Tohru had on her fancy Mary Jane's, and the ribbon Yuki gave her tied her hair back. She hoped Kyo would like it.

5:45 was what the clock read. Tohru decided to go downstairs and wait for Kyo. She passed Yuki's door, and stopped. She slid the door open slightly and poked her head in.

"Yuki, do you need anything?" she asked quietly.

Yuki looked up from his textbooks. He almost dropped his pen. Tohru looked so adorable in that dress. He couldn't help but wonder where she had gotten it from.

"You-you look… beautiful Miss Honda." Yuki stammered, then blushed. Tohru blushed as well.

"Thank you Yuki, that's really sweet. So, uh, do you need anything?"

Yuki shook his head. He took one last glance at Tohru before she slid the door shut. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that she was all dressed up for that stupid cat. But then he shook the feeling. _She does love him_. Yuki returned to his mountain of books.

Tohru quietly crept down the hallway, as to not disturb Shigure. She decided to wait the living room, which was closest to the door. She grabbed one of Shigure's novels lying around and settled into a comfortable position. _It shouldn't be too long I hope._

By six, Kyo still hadn't showed up.

6:30 passed by…

Then seven passed along too.

Tohru began to worry. It was eight o' clock. She wondered if she should call.

Tohru got up and hurried to Shigure's office. She slid his door open.

"Shigure, I hate-" she stopped. Shigure was on the floor, making origami birds.

Shigure looked up and smiled.

"-To be bothering you in your work but Kyo was supposed to home by six and its eight."

Shigure frowned.

"How strange. Let's call Kazuma."

Shigure made the call. Apparently Kazuma's class was pushed to a later time, and then ran over and Kyo had to stay an extra hour. He should be home by eight thirty.

"Thank you Shigure. I'll go make sure everything's prepared!"

"No worries Tohru!" Shigure called. He resumed his origami making.

After Tohru made sure everything was set, at 8:37 P.M, Kyo was home.

"Kyo!!!!!!!!!!" Tohru exclaimed.

Kyo slid the door shut. He dropped his bags and turned around. He smiled weakly.

"Tohru." He said hoarsely.

"Happy eighteenth birthday!" Tohru pecked his cheek. "But what happened to your voice?"

"Thanks. I had to scream at those little bastards to get their attention." Kyo said, his voice cracking. He was referring to the young kids who took lessons at the dojo.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Why don't I make you some tea…?" Tohru grabbed his hand and gently tugged him.

"Hey Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really tired. I'm going to bed okay? I'll see you tomorrow." Kyo dropped her hand and picked up his bags and moved toward the stairs.

"Wait!" Tohru panicked. What about her surprise? What about the Kyo-Tohru time he had promised? "I'll make some tea for you, and some dinner!"

"Nah, that's fine." Kyo was so sleep deprived his eyes were red.

Tohru fought back tears from her heart breaking. She had planned his birthday out so carefully.

"Okay." She whispered, forcing a smile.

Kyo nodded and began to trudge upstairs.

"Oh Tohru?" he turned around mid step.

"Yes Kyo?" Tohru felt her heart rise with hope.

"You look really cute, by the way." He grinned before beginning to climb the stairs again.

Tohru watched him go.

"Thanks." She said after he left.

Tohru sighed and headed up to the roof.

There on the roof stood a small table covered with Kyo's favourite foods. In the centre was a lit candle. There were two chairs and a small boom box playing classical music. Next to the table there was a medium size box, addressed to Kyo. Inside was Kyo's present: a leather band with a cat charm on it.

It took Tohru a long time, but she decided to give him a leather band he can wear on his wrist along with the bracelet that kept him in his usual form. Kyo always seemed ashamed when he talked about the bone bracelet, and she wanted to give him a reminder of the form she loved. So, she added an orange cat charm to the band. It wasn't much, but it had a lot of meaning, for her at least. She wanted to show that she accepted Kyo, just as he is, and that she loves his cat form. Tohru shook her head. What was she thinking, trying to plan out his whole birthday? She couldn't do it, no matter how much she loved him. She just wasn't able to. And that's what made her sad.

She cleaned up her romantic setup and put the chairs, table, food, and boom box back where they belong. It was around eleven, and Tohru was exhausted. She hadn't even changed out of her dress. As she padded down the hallway, she stopped by Kyo's room. His door was open. Tohru quietly crept in. Kyo was sleeping soundly, his bed cover thrown carelessly over his shivering body.

Tohru smiled and adjusted his covers, tucking him in. Tears rolled down her cheeks. One fell on Kyo's sheet, and she quickly wiped it away. She bent down and kissed Kyo cheek. She whispered, "I love you" in his ear.

Before she left, Tohru left her present box next to his bed with a little scribbled note.

Tohru got back to her room and stripped out of her dress. She tucked it back into her closet, silently thanking Ayame. She changed into her pajamas and settled into her bed.

As she laid down into her bed, realization hit her.

_I have to see Akito tomorrow._


	14. Chapter 13

It was the day. The day Tohru was to see Akito.

Tohru woke up early and dressed in her nicest clothes. After preparing everyone's breakfast, she hurried back upstairs to her room. She slid the door closed and walked to her desk. Tohru looked at Kyoko's picture.

"Wish me good luck, Mom." She whispered.

At around 7:30 A.M, Shigure and Yuki met Tohru by the door. Kyo was still asleep. Shigure didn't say a word; he just nodded, slid the door open, and walked out. Yuki took Tohru's hand, in that brotherly way as before, and led Tohru out, sliding the door closed in the process. Together, they headed to Sohma House.

After about ten minutes, Tohru broke the silence.

"When Kyo wakes up, wont he be wondering where we are?"

"I left a note for him on the table." Shigure answered quietly.

There was no more conversation after until they reached the Main House.

Hatori met them at the gates, escorting them all the way to Akito's house.

Hatori slid the front door open. The house was dead quiet.

The foursome approached Akito's room.

Shigure knocked on the door.

"Come in," a haunting voice replied.

Tohru shivered. Her nerves were getting to her.

Yuki looked at her and squeezed her hand, as if to say _I'm here._

Shigure was in front of Tohru, leading, and Hatori and Yuki trailed behind her.

Akito was in the front of the room, his back turned to them. It was dark in the room, only a slither of light escaped through the crevice of the window. The atmosphere was cold.

Without turning around, Akito hissed, "Did you bring the girl?"

"She's here." Hatori said confidently.

Finally, Akito turned around. His eyes searched the room till they landed on Tohru. There was such hatred in his glare towards her that she couldn't help but avert her eyes.

Akito gave her a smile.

"So, you came. Long time no see. Miss Tohru Honda, I hear you are still at Shigure's house. Is that so?"

"Yes." Tohru said softly.

"What did you say?" Akito snapped.

"Yes." Tohru said, a bit louder this time.

Akito seemed more irritated now.

"Is it true you planned something for Kyo's birthday?" Akito yelled, pointing a finger at Tohru.

Tohru glanced at Shigure, who was sitting a bit in front of her. He barely made eye contact with her.

"I did." Tohru responded.

"What exactly? Tell me, child." Somehow, Akito had moved closer to Tohru.

"I- I… just served a dinner with Kyo's favourite foods." Tohru kept her head down.

"That's all?"

"Yes."

"And why did you do this? I believe Shigure told you that _no one _celebrates the cat's birthday."

"Because-" Tohru started.

"Because you love him." Akito finished.

All was still. Tohru felt faint. She slightly turned and looked at Yuki and Hatori. Hatori stared straight ahead, but she could see Yuki's eyes: they were full of panic.

Now Hatori spoke up.

"Why would you think that, Akito?"

Akito chuckled.

"Funny you should ask, Hatori. I overheard you and Shigure conversing about how Kyo told the little brat that he loved her when Shigure came over a couple of days ago."

Tohru saw Shigure's shoulder drop.

"So it's true. The cat has found something to love. And it loves him back. Disgusting." Akito spat.

Akito proceeded to stand. He took several more steps until he towered over Tohru.

Tohru closed her eyes. She knew what was coming.

"NOBODY SHALL EVER LOVE THE CAT!!!!" Akito raised his fist up and swooped it down against Tohru's cheek. Tohru fell to the ground. She could taste blood in her mouth.

"Akito!" Yuki cried.

Akito didn't stop. He kicked Tohru. An awful crunching sound rang out. Tohru screamed.

"HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!!! HE'S JUST TRYING TO BREAK THE CURSE!!!!!!" Akito screeched.

Hatori and Shigure were standing now, struggling to stop Akito from more destruction. However, he managed to continue.

Tohru could barely breathe now. She thought she saw Yuki next to her, aiding her.

Akito pushed Yuki away from her. Shigure and Hatori held his arms, but Akito managed to grab Tohru's wrist and twist it. Hard.

Tohru didn't even have the energy to react. She just whimpered.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY AND COME INTO THIS FAMILY AND CHANGE THE OLD WAYS OF TRADITION!!!! WHY? THE CAT SHOULD BE LOCKED UP FOREVER!!! HE HAS NO LOVABLE QUALITIES!! INSTEAD HE'S OUT, TRICKING GIRLS INTO THINKING THEY'RE DOING SOMETHING GOOD FOR THIS FAMILY? JUST LIKE HATORI, I SWEAR: THE SAME MISTAKE, OVER AND OVER. YOU DON'T DESERVE EVEN THE DAMN CAT. YOU SLUT, YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH ANY OF THIS!!!! TRYING TO GET BY WITH LOVING THE CAT???? THAT'S A LIE!!!!!!! YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!!!!!"

Akito was screaming so loud he began to cough severely. Then, he kneeled to the floor. Shigure and Hatori were still trying to hold him back.

Tohru clenched her bloody fists. She somehow scraped together her last bit of energy and slowly, pushed herself up. She felt Yuki's touch lighten on her arms. He was trying to stop the bleeding.

Tohru was sitting up, leaning against her weak arm.

"I'm sorry but…you're wrong." She whispered.

Akito suddenly became still.

"What the hell did you just say?"

" I love the cat. I love Kyo." Tohru said.

Yuki was shocked. Was Tohru standing up to _Akito?_

Akito shook his head vigorously. He stood back up.

"You know nothing."

"I love him!" she cried, louder.

Akito broke free from Shigure and Hatori. He slammed his foot down on Tohru's foot. Her ankle shattered.

"TAKE IT BACK!" Akito yelled.

"No, I love him! Please, believe me!"

"I SAID, TAKE IT BACK, YOU DAMN GIRL!!!!!!"

Akito now pressed his foot against Tohru's neck. She could feel her oxygen being cut off.

"Never." She croaked.

Akito took his foot off. He shook off Shigure's and Hatori's final grip. He turned and slowly walked to the front of the room. All of them watched.

" Erase. Her. Memory." were his final words.

Then, Akito slid the side door open. He walked outside onto his private deck and slammed the door shut. They could faintly hear the rough coughing.

Shigure was still. Hatori rushed to Tohru's side, mumbling medical terms to himself.

Yuki stood up. He walked outside of the room and exited the house without saying a word. From there, he broke out running. He knew there was one person who might be able to solve this. Unfortunately, it was the one he hated most.


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! I know I never have author's notes but you know, why not start now? So, okay, let's get begin. First of all… MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!**

**Christmas in New York is way cool! I mean, lights **_**everywhere.**_** It's so pretty! And as my Christmas gift to you guys, my awesome readers, here's an extra chapter! I know it's short, but it'll let you in on a few more details. Second thing is, if you haven't seen my profile already, I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW! Seriously, that's the only thing that keeps me writing through the night. Well that and the fact that I'm talking about Kyo, whom I could talk about **_**forever.**_** But aside my obsession with a hot anime guy, here's my point: when you guys review, it drives me to write. More reviews = faster chapters. Got it? I already have the whole story planned out; I just put in the juicy deets. Well that's all for now luvvies. I got to go! You can tell me where you think I'm going. You'll never guess!**** Tootles!**

**Xoxo**

**Author :)**

Kyo knew it. He broke the curse.

He wasn't sure where he was exactly. It was a small, quiet house, a mix of the Main House and Shigure's place. Kyo wandered through the hallways, looking for an exit…wait, was that Tohru at the end of the hallway?

She was waving. Kyo ran toward her, eager to show how the curse was gone.

Barely a few feet away, Tohru broke out into her goofy grin. Kyo felt his heart rise.

He reached her. Her eyes searched his, questioning. That's when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Tohru gasped. She squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the _poof._

But there was no poof. Kyo did not change into his cat form. She opened her eyes. He was still holding her. Kyo grinned. Tohru excitedly threw her arms around his neck.

It felt so good to feel her touch. It was so warm, caring, loving. It made Kyo's skin tingle.

But suddenly, Kyo felt ice all over his body. He was now looking into the cold, hard, black of eyes of….

_Akito._

"Wake up you stupid cat!" Kyo heard in the distance.

Akito was digging his fingers into the back of Kyo's neck. Where was his sweet Tohru?

Kyo opened his mouth to scream, but there was an earthquake.

Now the whole house was shaking. Kyo tried to escape, but Akito's strong grip kept him in his place.

"Let me go!" Kyo yelled.

Akito smiled in response.

The shaking got worse.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID CAT!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo's eyes flew open.

Yuki stood with his arms crossed in front of his bed.

_Good, we're still at Shigure's house. I'm in my room. It was just a dream. But what the hell is that damn rat doing here?_

Kyo rubbed his eyes and sat up in bed.

"What do you want?" he mumbled.

Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him, no _threw him_, out of bed. Kyo flew across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR????" Kyo yelled.

"Go get changed. I'll tell you on the way. It's an emergency." Yuki answered calmly.

"No, I wont do anything until you tell me."

Yuki sighed.

"Tohru's hurt."


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So I had some technical difficulties with the last chapter, sorry about that! But I got some time to kill, and decided to write a tiny bit! Again, sorry luvvies, but a writer's got to do what a writer's got to do! Promise, a longer chapter is to come. I'm so tired! Good night!**

**Xoxo**

**¡Author!**

Kyo felt his stomach drop. He couldn't breathe. _Tohru was hurt_.

"Wh-what do you mean she's hurt?" Kyo whispered, too shocked to be mad.

Yuki tossed him some clean clothes.

"Hurry up and I'll explain everything on the way."

"Where are we going?"

"Hatori's office."

Kyo began to feel dizzy. Why would Tohru be at Hatori's office? This couldn't be good.

Within 1.46 minutes, Kyo was ready.

Yuki and Kyo hurried out of the house. Once they reached outside, Yuki broke out sprinting. Kyo raced to follow. They were running through the woods, a shortcut to the Main House.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Kyo panted as he dashed next to Yuki.

"Tohru. Met. With. Akito. This. Morning. While. You. Were. Cat. Napping." Yuki said choppily. He was more focused on getting to their destination rather than explaining.

"WHY?????? DAMN IT, SHE DIDN'T TELL ME THIS!!!" Kyo ran even faster now. He had to get to her as quickly as possible.

"He somehow found out that she was planning something for your birthday." Yuki said.

Kyo's heart stopped. He also stopped running abruptly. Yuki slowed down and to a walk, catching his breathe. When he saw that Kyo wasn't moving, he turned around.

Kyo's head was in his hand.

"Oh my God, she planned something last night, didn't she?" Kyo mumbled through his fingers.

Yuki replied. "Yes, she did. She dressed up for you, and I saw her carrying some food upstairs to the roof. I offered to help, but she said she was done."

Suddenly everything began to piece together. The outfit, the begging, and Kyo just pushed her away. Again. And the worse part is, she let him go.

"Aw shit. I am such an idiot."

"Why?"

"I- I blew her off. She was trying to get me to stay with her, but I said I was too tired. I didn't know it was for my birthday. I guess I didn't expect it, what with the curse and all."

Kyo felt like punching himself. It was his fault she was hurt.

Yuki stood there for a moment, watching Kyo. Then he shook his head.

"You know, when I say you're stupid, it's not only because I hate you, but it's because you are so careless towards others, especially the ones who _don't _deserve it. Tohru does so much for you and this is how you repay her? You can't even give five minutes of your time to her?"

Kyo thought about it. That damn rat was right. He was stupid. Kyo looked up.

"I can't believe I'm asking you this, but, what do I do? How do I fix this?" he pleaded.

Yuki sighed. He saw that Kyo really did want to do something.

"Do you love Tohru?"

Kyo nodded. " With all of my heart."

"Then come on, dumb ass."

Yuki motioned for him to follow and began running again.

For some reason, Kyo found those words the wisest thing that's ever come out of Yuki's mouth.

_Then come on, dumb ass._

Oh, right. He was the dumb ass. But still, it was wise.


	17. Chapter 16

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I know it's been a while, but have no fear, I'm still here! I've been writing for you faithfully, but even authors take breaks too! And I took mine at home sweet home with the fam. Aaaaawww! Well I've had some dedicated reviewers! (You know who you are!) You guys give yourself a pat on the back, because its got me pumped! Ok luvvies, its time for me to go learn my lines… oh no, was that T.M.I? I hope my covers not blown! Oh well! Ciao!**

**Xoxo,**

**~ Author ~**

"Tohru?" Kyo whispered.

Kyo stood in the doorway of Hatori's office, taken aback about what he saw. Yuki hurried past him.

Yuki and Kyo had finally made it to the Main House. The whole place was silent. A horrible feeling had hit Kyo the moment he got there.

Tohru was laid across a couch. Scrapes and bruises covered her body. There was an ice pack over her mouth, a cast on her right foot, and Hatori was busy bandaging her wrist. Tohru's eyes were closed, and her breathing was heavy and slow. Yuki knelt down beside her and took her hand.

Hatori shifted his focus away from Tohru's wrist. His eyes hardened.

"Why did you bring him here?" he asked Yuki.

"I thought he might be able to help her."

Hatori shook his head and returned to bandaging.

Kyo moved away from the door. He walked slowly toward Tohru. The closer he got, he more injuries he could see. He shuttered. When he reached her, he bent down and softly kissed her forehead, pushing her hair back. There was a long scar that ran along her cheek.

"Oh my God." Kyo mumbled. He traced the scar with his finger.

His heart sank. Her lips were swollen. Those same lips he had longed to kiss. Well, he could forget about it now.

As Kyo continued to stroke Tohru's cheek with his finger, she began to stir. Kyo quickly pulled his hand back, as if he had burned her. However, it was too late. Tohru slowly opened her eyes. Once her vision adjusted to the situation, she smiled. First she looked and Yuki and Hatori, and then finally settled her gaze on Kyo. There was an absence of anger or sadness; instead happiness spread over her entire face.

"Kyo." She whispered.

Kyo remained silent.

"Y-you came!" Gladness was in her voice. How could she be glad to see someone who almost got her killed?

Kyo was still and remained wordless. Yuki quietly kicked Kyo where Tohru wouldn't see. Kyo muffled a groan.

"Hey." He finally responded.

Hatori shook his head. Of the million things he could have said, he came up with "hey"?

"Did you get my present?" Tohru asked.

"What present?"

"Well, I left your birthday present by your bed with a note. It was from last night. I put it there because you had already gone to sleep and I wanted to give you your gift without disturbing you or anything. Oh, I knew I should have put it somewhere obvious. I'm sorry, Kyo. I guess I wasn't-"

"You're sorry?" Kyo inquired. " For what? I'm the one who has acted like a complete jerk towards you! I'm the one who should be saying sorry!"

"So say it you stupid cat." Yuki grumbled.

Normally, Kyo would have snapped back, but he just couldn't today. Why waste the energy?

Tohru look puzzled.

"You have done nothing whatsoever to act like a jerk towards me, Kyo. What are you talking about?"

"Well, I left you right after I said I loved you-"

"You couldn't control that." Tohru interrupted.

"And I ignored your birthday surprise dinner!"

"How did you find out?"

" It doesn't matter. Not only that, I didn't come with you when you had to meet Akito!"

"Because you didn't know!"

"That still can't change the fact that I'm a clueless idiot!"

Kyo was boiling now. Tohru couldn't help it. She began to cry.

Kyo couldn't help it either. He began to cry as well.

"I'm so sorry, Tohru." He whispered. Hot angry tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to stop them but they just kept coming.

Tohru just nodded. After a few minutes of stifled sobs, Tohru turned to Hatori.

"When may I return home?" she whimpered.

Kyo just watched her. He had no idea where this was going.

"Not for a while. There are many medical procedures I still need to do on you. And…" Hatori trailed off. He sighed and resumed bandaging Tohru's hand. Tohru and Kyo exchanged glances. Something was up.

Another awkward silence passed, then Shigure entered the office, a sullen look on his face.

"What is it?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I managed to convince Akito not to erase Tohru's _entire _memory, but he wants all memories of Kyo gone." Shigure said.

"WHAT??????" Tohru and Kyo cried at the same time.

"What the hell do you mean erase her memory? What will that solve?" Kyo growled.

"I just don't understand." Tohru said, shaking her head.

"And he wants it done ASAP." Shigure added, making the situation worse.

"Well then I guess I should-" Hatori began.

"NO!!!!!!!" Kyo screamed. He couldn't let them erase her memory!

"Kyo, there isn't anything you can do. The order has been given. It can't be defied." Yuki stated calmly.

Kyo looked back and forth between the three men. This couldn't be happening, anything but this.

Tohru let go of Yuki's hand and reassuringly laid her own over Kyo's.

"Even if my memory is erased, I will always love you," she said.

Tears rolled even faster on Kyo's cheek. Tohru wiped them away. He knelt down beside her and let his head fall on their clasped hands. She kissed his head. He didn't deserve her.

Akito had finally defeated him. Akito had defeated _them._

"Well we better do it now, the time of sleep varies from four to six hours. We want you to be awake in time for your medication doses." Hatori said.

Shigure felt pity for the couple.

"Hatori, maybe we should give these two a minute?"

Hatori hesitated but finally gave in. "Alright."

Yuki, Hatori, and Shigure left the office, leaving Kyo and Tohru to their peace, or rather…their worst nightmare.

**Their special last moment will be in the next chapter! No worries!**


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I've been so busy with school! Hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry for the multiple uploading, had a grammar issue! (thanks Lightkit!) Review Review Review!**

**:)**

**~Author~**

Kyo didn't even lift his head up. Why bother? His life was pretty much over anyways.

"I'm sorry, Tohru." He apologized once more. His voice sounded muffled.

"Kyo?" a timid voice responded.

"Yeah?" he lifted his head.

Tohru's expression had changed. It had been sad, pained. Now it was… disappointed.

"When I met Akito today, he said something…" she trailed off. She was staring off into space.

"What?"

"Um, h-he said that uh-"

"Just spit it out!!!"

Tohru paused. Then she closed her eyes.

"He said the only reason you told me you loved me is so that you could be accepted into the zodiac!" she rushed. Her words came tumbling out, but it smacked Kyo in the face. They were no longer words, it was _guilt, _and it was finally catching up with him.

Of course, he really did love Tohru, but he couldn't help but wonder… if someone finally accepted him for his true self, forms and all, then maybe, just maybe, he would be allowed into the zodiac. The curse might even be broken. Kyo might even be the family hero.

"Well, um…" Kyo started. How was he going to explain this? He couldn't lie, that's for sure.

"So its true?" Tohru whispered.

"No, of course not! You know I love you. Don't be like that." Kyo frantically shook his head.

"B-but really, Kyo, is it? True, I mean. Can it be broken that way?" She asked.

"I don't know." Kyo said quickly. " But we don't have that much longer, and I don't want to spend it fighting, okay?"

Tohru nodded. " You're right."

Kyo gazed at her. Tears began to fall from her eyes.

"I'm so scared, Kyo."

"Me too."

"What are we going to do?"

"The only thing we can do." He paused. "Make the best of it."

Tohru was sobbing now.

"I- I d-don't th-th-think I can l-l-li-ve without yoooou!!!!!!" she wailed. She was trying to sit up on the couch, and she suddenly collapsed. Kyo rushed to catch her carefully without hugging her. Her could feel her body trembling. He held her hand and stroked her arm.

"I don't think I can either. But I will always love you." he kissed her forehead.

Tohru turned and hungrily kissed him on his lips. It was a desperate, scared, passionate kiss. Kyo kissed her back, cupping his hand around her neck, pressing her lips against his.

The door began to creak open, and they quickly parted. Hatori entered.

"Where's the other two?" Kyo asked, referring to Yuki and Shigure.

"They're outside, waiting. Shigure feels it would be best to do this with you only." Hatori said. "Are you ready, Tohru?"

Tohru didn't reply. Her head hung down, and her shoulders were shaking. Kyo bent down next to her ear.

"Be strong, for both of us, and for our relationship: _for our love_." He whispered.

Finally, she nodded, and warily stood up. Kyo tried to help her without transforming. He led her to Hatori.

_This is it. I can't do anything now. I lost her._

He knelt her down in front of Hatori and quickly sat behind her.

Hatori sighed. He knew he had done this too many times for the wrong reasons. He slowly began to move his hand towards Tohru's forehead. Kyo saw her shudder.

Hatori placed a hand on her head. Suddenly, a white beam lit up the room. For a moment, Kyo couldn't see anything, and he felt his skin being pinched. Then, his vision cleared, and he felt something heavy land on his lap. Tohru had fallen. She had passed out, and managed to fall on him. Her head lay delicately in his lap. His sweet, perfect Tohru was now unconscious, because of him.

_What have I done?_

Now, readers, you would think this would be Kyo thinking the previous question. But actually, Hatori thought this to himself. He couldn't bear to see two lovers being torn apart like this, just like he and Kana.

Kyo just looked at Tohru. Her breathing was deep and rhythmic. He brushed a strand of hair away from her closed eyes. He bent over her and kissed her, upside down.

As he studied her face, tears fell. Previously, angry tears streamed down his cheeks. Now, there were just depressed tears that dropped from his eyes. Kyo was crying sad tears. They were like dew. Small and unnoticeable was what they were. However, one person noticed these tears.

Kyo felt a reassuring hand rest on his shoulder, and he looked up. Hatori stood, watching him. His eyes said, _I know we're going to get through this. Everything is going to be okay._

Normally, Kyo wouldn't even care, but for some reason, a spark of hope was lit in Kyo's heart; but it was a dull flame. A small dull flame, just waiting to be a roaring fire.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! How art thou? Sorry it took so long for me to post, but I have to go to school, practice my lines, and prepare for my audition! I'm a very busy New- Yorker, okay? Anyways, I hope you guys aren't expecting an ending soon, because I have a ways to go! You didn't think I'd leave poor Kyo so sad, did you? Shame on you if you did! Well, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!! It'll motivate me to write faster :) Cío Bella!**

**Xoxo,**

**Author (-_-)**

Tohru opened her eyes. Her vision cleared to show her that she was in her bedroom. She felt awful, and had a terrible headache. _I don't even remember getting into bed or anything._ Tohru slowly began to rise. She swung her legs over…. Wait was her leg so heavy? She looked down and shrieked. There was a huge cast on her right foot. Tohru's heart was pounding. What had happened? Not only that, she was wearing her nicest outfit… to bed?

Tohru heard footsteps pounding down the hallway. Yuki threw open her door.

"Miss Honda! Is everything okay?"

Tohru looked up. Yuki stood in the doorway, huffing. It was still the same boy she had lived with for the past two years. It was the same boy whom she had grown to love like a brother. It was the same boy who had gone through the hard times with her. Yes, it was still the same boy. It was Yuki. However, behind him, Tohru could have sworn there was a bit of orange hair.

"Uh, yes, sorry I-I just had um, a question. But first, is there was someone standing behind you?"

Yuki turned around. Sure enough, Kyo was hidden behind him, a concerned expression on his face. He must have heard her shriek as well, and got worried. His amber eyes widened. Yuki shrugged.

"Ah… yes…" he stalled.

"Who is that?" Tohru asked.

Kyo shuddered. She really didn't remember him. It was like a knife in his heart.

"Um, well this is Kyo. He is my cousin. And he will be staying with us for a while." Yuki replied.

Tohru's eyes widened with excitement. "Oh really? That's wonderful!" Tohru tilted her head to get a better view of Kyo.

"Does that mean that you're part of the zodiac?" she inquired.

Kyo would have laughed if he weren't so heartbroken. Wait till she found out… or remembered! Wait, maybe if she saw his zodiac animal, maybe she might remember him!

Kyo came out from hiding and stood in front of Yuki. Yuki rolled his eyes.

Kyo spread his arms out.

"Why don't you come and find out?" he asked, a wide grin spread on his face.

Tohru, taken about, gasped. Did he want her to _hug _him?

"Oh, um no, I couldn't, you would have to go through the transforming process and I couldn't make you do that just to find out your-!"

He cut her off. "Tohru," Kyo said her name with such intensity it made her heart drop. And yet, it sounded so familiar, like someone she knew… suddenly, a sharp pain sliced through the back of her head.

"Ow!" she screamed before collapsing to the floor, clutching her head.

"Tohru! Miss Honda!" both boys hollered, rushing to her side. Kyo pulled her to his side affectionately. She looked up, and their eyes locked. His face was so close to hers she could feel his hot breath.

_Poof! _Kyo turned into an orange cat.

Tohru was still in her trance, so when she looked down at him, she simply smiled weakly and whispered, "Cat."

He gazed up at her with his cat eyes.

"D-do you remember?" he murmured.

Tohru looked generally confused.

"What?"

Kyo couldn't believe it. She didn't remember.

He couldn't take it anymore. Even if she didn't remember, he couldn't let her see him cry… _in cat form._

He scampered off to his room.

Tohru sat in shock. First he was so _close_ to her, than he was a cat, her favourite zodiac, then he ran off, _with tears in his eyes._

"Did I do something?" she asked Yuki.

He shook his head, mumbling "stupid cat" under his breathe.

"So, what was that question, Miss Honda?" he said, changing the subject.

"Oh right; how did I get this cast?"

"Well, you tripped down the stairs and broke your ankle. You also hit your head, so if your head hurts…that's why. Oh, and Hatori said you might suffer memory loss, so if you don't remember things, don't worry." Yuki lied.

"Oh."

Tohru suddenly felt extreme exhaustion.

"Yuki, do you mind if I lie down a bit?"

"Not at all. Sweet dreams." Yuki smiled and exited the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Tohru crawled back into her bed. She wanted to think about that boy, Kyo, but it made her head hurt.

Kyo had changed back into human form and gotten dressed. He was still shaken about what happened. Did she not feel any spark between them? Familiarity? Anything?

He let out an exasperated sigh. He knew there was only one person who might be able to help him, who knew enough about the zodiac curse to come up with some logical plan.

Unfortunately, he annoyed the hell out of Kyo.


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey, so I quickly wrote this chapter, but it'll fill you in on the details! Hope you like! REVIEW!**

**Xoxo,**

**Author (=^-^=) -- kitty!**

Kyo couldn't even start to begin to believe what he was doing.

He slid the office door open.

"Shigure?"

Shigure looked up. He had been reading at his desk. He looked a bit confused to see Kyo.

"What is it, Kyo?" he asked.

"I… I need help."

Kyo prepared himself for laughter and some form of teasing.

Nothing. Silence.

Kyo raised his eyebrows. "What, no smart ass jokes?"

Shigure sighed. "No, not today, because I have a feeling this is about Tohru, and there's really nothing funny about her memory being erased."

Kyo was surprised. Maybe this guy had more of a brain that he thought.

Shigure seemed to read his mind. "I'm not _that _heartless Kyo, really." He shook his head. "Anyways, how can I be of assistance?"

Kyo shuffled into the room and sank down into the chair opposite Shigure.

"Do you know how to break the memory suppression?"

Shigure sat, unfazed. He took of his reading glasses.

"Well Kyo, what Hatori does to the person when he suppresses their memory is shift those memories to a part of the brain which is almost unreachable; notice how I say _almost. _However, it's not that simple. It's a very complicated, actually."

"So, do you know how to bring her memories back or not?" Kyo asked, trying to not let irritation creep into his voice.

"No, not exactly. But, my best guess is, that you find something that is so strong it'll bring back those memories from the back of her mind. I don't know what, maybe a shared something or other." Shigure replied.

"Okay, so what you're saying is, if I can find something that will be strong enough to trigger her memory, the part of her brain that's holding back her memories can't suppress them anymore? Her memories will be stronger than the oppressor?" Kyo clarified.

"I suppose, yes."

Kyo nodded. "That makes sense. Thanks Shigure… you're… you're not that bad."

Shigure simply smiled in response.

"Good luck."

**So what will be that something?? You'll have to wait and see! But I bet you guys can guess it…just think about it….**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hello everybody! So I didn't check this chapter as carefully as I normally do, so if there are some major errors, point them out to me! This is a long chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it! OMG I'm so late! G2G!**

**Peace!**

**~Author~**

**(haha thank you Handwritten for the typo! sorry for the multiple uploading!) **

Kyo moped back to his room. He had no idea what the hell he was going to do. As he padded down the hallway, he saw Tohru's door barely cracked open. He stopped and wondered if he should look. It was more like checking on her, really. Finally, he peered inside.

Tohru was sitting on her bed and talking to the picture of her mother. She looked so… _stressed. _

"Oh mom, I'm so scared. I mean if I don't remember how I injured myself, maybe I'm forgetting something else really important! What if I forgot a person or something in my past and didn't even know it!"

_Damn it, if she's so aware of the fact she's doing it, why can't she remember who she's forgetting??_

Tohru sighed. She pulled herself off the bed and grabbed her crutches. Before he knew it, Tohru was hobbling towards the door…. _and him! _Kyo quickly sprinted into his room and slammed the door. _That was close._ After about five minutes, he slid his door open a bit to see if anyone noticed.

Tohru was in the hallway, on her crutches, talking and laughing with that damn rat, who was leaning against his doorframe. Jealousy began to rage inside Kyo. She used to laugh like that with _him. _

_I'm losing her more and more by the minute. _He thought to himself.

He closed his door and turned back to his room, running his hand through his hair. He was about to walk towards his balcony when something caught his eye.

There was a small box in the corner of his room, next to his bed. It had a silky green bow on it, and there was some sort of card taped on the box. Kyo rushed to it.

He picked up the box and examined it. The box wasn't that heavy. _What the hell?_

Kyo tore the box open. Out fell a little leather band. He picked it up and looked at it more closely. There was an orange cat charm on it. _Huh?_

Kyo picked up the top of the box and gently tore the card off. Inside the card was a note… _from Tohru!_

_My dearest Kyo,_

_Happy eighteenth birthday! I know you may not enjoy birthdays, but still, its something wonderful that we must acknowledge! As Mom always said, a birthday is as important as any other holiday! Anyways, I hope you like your present! It's not much, but maybe you can wear it with your other bracelet. I want it to be a reminder of how much I love you and your cat form. Kyo, ever since the day I met you, my life changed. Well, everything seemed a little bit… brighter. Everyday I looked forward to talking to you. Even when I saw your other form, I knew I had to bring my Kyo back to me. It would have killed me if you weren't here with me. You made me feel something I never felt before. At first I didn't know what it was, but then I realized it was __love. __And when you said you loved me, well that was the happiest moment of my life! Oh listen to me, rambling on! Anyways, happy birthday Kyo! I love you so very much, and I want to be with you for as long as I can. _

_Xoxo (Well, we cant have hugs! Just kisses then!)_

_Xxx,_

_Tohru._

So this was the birthday present Tohru was talking about. Kyo couldn't stop the tears. His sweet, beautiful Tohru… She was truly the most amazing person Kyo had ever met. She'd gone through so much for him! And what did he do? Get her in trouble with Akito, and simply lost her forever.

Kyo shook his head. Akito was right. Nobody was meant to love the cat.

He slipped the band on. It was a warm, familiar memory of her. It almost made him smile. Kyo folded the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Not a day would go by without that note in his pocket! He just couldn't do it. He had to hold on to what he has left of her. He even kept the bow and the scraps of the box and hid them in his drawer.

_GGGGGGRRRRRRROOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLL._

Well, all this emotion was making him hungry.

Kyo slowly made his way down to the kitchen. Tohru was in there, cooking. Just seeing her made his heart do summersaults. His gently touched his cat charm and took a deep breath.

"Uh, where is everyone? Its around dinner time right?" he asked.

Tohru nearly jumped out of her skin before regaining composure…until she turned to see it was Kyo. She began to feel all jittery.

"Y-yes. Yuki's out gardening, and Shigure's writing in his office. The food's almost ready." Her voice came out shaky.

"Need help with anything?"

"Oh, no, no, no! I couldn't allow you to help me! That just wouldn't be fair and-"

"Tohru, just tell me what to do."

"Um, ok. You could stir this pot for me, please."

Kyo nodded and stood next to Tohru at the stove. As he began to stir, something on his wrist caught Tohru's eye. She turned to get a better view of it. It was a leather band with an orange cat charm on it.

It looked like something she had seen before. As she started to think of where she might have seen that bracelet, her head began to pound. But she really wanted to know! Why did that bracelet seem so memorable?

Tohru let out a small groan.

Kyo turned towards her. She cradled her head in her hands.

"Tohru, you ok?"

Tohru shook her head.

"Th-that bracelet…"

Kyo felt his heart rise. She recognized her gift!

"Yeah? What about it? Does it seem familiar?"

"Y-yes!"

Kyo's heart sped up.

"Ok, Tohru, I know this going to hurt really bad, but I need you to think hard about this bracelet, and try to remember something about it! I promise, in the end, it'll all pay off!"

Tohru looked up at Kyo. His eyes were pleading. For some reason, though she barely knew him, she trusted him. Tohru began to think about that bracelet. Where has she seen that bracelet?

The more she thought, the worse she felt. It felt like someone was beating her head over and over again.

"Ouch!" she screamed, as she fell to the floor once more. Kyo quickly dropped to the floor as well, and held her hand. She squeezed his. The pain swelled inside her head.

Shigure and Yuki came rushing into the kitchen.

"What happened?" Shigure yelled.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki knelt on the floor next to Tohru.

" The b-b-b-b-r-r-r-a-y-y-ssss" Tohru panted. She looked like she was going to pass out.

"The brace? What?"

"The bracelet, got it? Just leave her alone." Kyo growled.

Yuki glared at him. "What have you done?"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING OK?"

Shigure knelt down next to Tohru as well. "Just be careful. Don't hurt yourself, Tohru."

"What? You're encouraging this??"

"Kyo knows what he's doing."

Yuki looked taken aback but didn't continue arguing.

Tohru was sure her head was going to explode. But she felt some sort of connection to that bracelet! _Why does this bracelet seem so familiar?_

Just as Tohru thought she couldn't take it any longer, there was a _click_ in her brain. Suddenly, her vision was filled with

_Kyo._

_Kyo._

_Kyo._

All the memories of her and Kyo flooded her mind. From the time they first met, to when she saw his true form, to when he said he loved her, to their first kiss, to their departing kiss. It was all there… her Kyo. And that bracelet… it was a gift from her to Kyo for his eighteenth birthday. She remembered it all.

"T-Tohru?" Kyo whispered.

She looked up and smiled.

"Kyo!" she breathed.

His eyes lit up. She remembered! She broke the memory oppressor!

"I remember everything!" she squealed.

Kyo couldn't help himself. He encircled his arms around her waist.

Both of them didn't even care. They were in each other's arms, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes… for a while. There was no transforming _poof._

Kyo looked up, but still held on to Tohru.

" Uh, Shigure, why haven't I transformed?"

Shigure was just as surprised as Kyo was.

"I honestly don't know. Let go of Tohru. Yuki, hug Tohru."

Kyo unwillingly let go. Tohru blushed and Yuki grinned sheepishly as he enveloped her and pulled her close into a brotherly hug.

Nothing. Yuki didn't transform either.

"Oh. My. God." Shigure's expression was a mix of joy and confusion.

"Could it really be?" Yuki whispered.

"Is the curse… broken?" Kyo asked, dumbfounded.

"Yes." A dark, cold, hoarse voice answered.

The three teenagers froze.

Shigure turned around.

"Akito!" he hissed.


	22. Chapter 21

**Last chappie! Hope you guys like it! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT A SEQUAL/ ANOTHER CHAPPIE!**

**WILL ONLY DO IT IF I GET UP TO 150 REVIEWS! SORRY!**

**^_^**

**-Author**

Akito coughed hollowly.

"You," he pointed a trembling finger at Tohru, "have _ruined _this family. The Sohma's are going to _suffer _tremendously because of _you_- you slut! I hate you! GO TO HELL!"

What happened next is absolutely dreadful; Horrible; Absolutely terrible. In fact, we're not going to go into the exact details of how it happened. Well, I'm just going to say it. Akito died right after he said what's printed above. After a thorough autopsy, a conclusion was made. The amount of hatred that overtook him at that moment caused Akito to overstrain his body, leading to a heart attack.

_Shigure's POV_

It's shocking, really. We never thought the day would come that our head of the family would… _die._ Ugh, that word, "die." It's such a loathsome word. It's harsh. And though what actually did happen was harsh, I'd rather put it on lighter terms, such as "passed away." But Akito did not just "pass away" peacefully. He barged out of this world with a cold, stony heart. Rather, he almost seemed ready. So what would be a light term for "die" and "ready?" That's definitely something I'm going to figure out when I travel to America. Yes, to everyone's great surprise, I'm moving to America, New York to be specific. I feel like I haven't come to live my life completely yet. Now with the curse broken, I took the opportunity. I think it's time that I start to take life forward. Maybe find a girl. Who knows? Of course I will return to Japan. When I told Hatori, he said I was just running away from my problems. When I asked him what problem he was referring to, he said my broken heart… from Akito. I was shocked. What on Earth is Hatori referring to? I mean I loved Akito. I did, but… when I saw us together… when I saw her face… her eyes…. All I wanted to do was protect her _like a dog_. And I couldn't see happiness within that. I guess I'll never know my true feelings for her. And so I am the confused dog. Oh how shall it be?

_Yuki's POV_

I. Am. Free. I can't believe it. I'm free from him, from his tortures, from his conniving schemes. It's just done and gone. I feel like dancing; too bad I don't know how. My shoulders have been lifted of that heavy burden that I had carried. And now, my life truly begins. I can't wait to go to Oxford. It's going to be completely different living in England; New places to go, to things to do, and… new people to meet. Wow, I do say the last one is my favorite. The professors and the other students must be intriguing. I wonder if they'd find me boring. What if they like me though? That'd be amazing. However, even with these many possibilities, I can't say I wont miss anyone. I'll miss all the Sohma's, except for Kyo of course. Many thought we'd be friends once the curse was broken. I would have been okay if we had become friends. But, the wall that's been built between Kyo and me over the years is just to high to tear down now. It would never work. At least we've become neutral. And… I'll miss Tohru. My goodness I'll miss her. I'll miss her sweet face and kind gestures. I'll miss our thoughtful conversations and lovely exchanges. I didn't realize it till the day before I leave for London. I have been lying to myself all along. I love Tohru, but not as a sister. I- I am _in love _with her. I dream about her. I blush at the sight of her beauty. I can't stop thinking about her. She is truly the light in my once dark path. And now that it has been brightened, she's down at the end of my path. But no matter how much I run down the path, the faster I go, the more distance I cover, I'll never get to her. She will always be my unreachable destination. I lost her. I lost her to _Kyo. _And _that_ is the real reason we can't be friends. I cant blame him entirely though. I didn't even realize my feelings toward her until I held the acceptance letter to Oxford in my hands. I promised myself I would not leave her side. Yet, I have to. I can't hurt her. Any stupid thing I do to somehow admit my feelings toward her could crush her. I can't hurt or confuse her anymore than I already have. London's looking better and better by the moment. It's a good place to mend a hurt soul.

_Kyo's POV_

Hell yes the curse is broken! I cant believe my frickin' luck! I'm not the stupid cat anymore! YES YES YES! I am so damn happy right now. And it's only getting better. Shishou gave me a full time job at the dojo. Tohru got a job cooking at a local restaurant. She loves it. Speaking of Tohru, I cant wait for tonight. I've been waiting for it for a long time. Tonight is the night I'm going to propose to Tohru and make her Mrs. Sohma. I just know I'm ready. And she is too. It's that gut feeling everyone's always talking about. I love her so much. I'm ready to spend forever with her. I can't even imagine my life without her. And I know we're meant to be. We go together like… like…. Aw hell I don't know but we're perfect for each other! Why else would I feel dizzy every time I kiss her? Why do I want to spend every moment with her? That's got to be love right? I've never felt like this before. And I know I have to hold on to it as long as possible because I'm happy. For the first time in my entire life, I'm happy. And dammit I love it! I only wish my mom could meet Tohru. Maybe she would have been happy like me if she knew her.

_Tohru's POV_

Life's been pretty interesting since… well since Akito's death. I felt depressed for two weeks after he died. I thought I had killed him. But Shigure said that it was Akito's time to go. Maybe I was just the person he had to take his anger out on. I started to feel a little better. Yuki said that stress got the better of Akito. Kyo said he didn't care. I told mom to try and meet Akito in heaven. To tell him I'm sorry for making him so angry. To tell him that I love him, just as the rest of the Sohma's. Anyways, other than that, life has been hectic. Shigure is leaving to America! I wished him good luck on his journey. I hope he'll be okay. Shigure is a really good person, and he deserves a great adventure. Yuki is moving to London. I'm going to miss him so much. He's like a brother to me. Although the night he told me, he kissed me. I was very surprised... about the kiss and the _intensity of it._ But the next day, he acted normal. I'm cant stop thinking about it, but I think I should keep it to myself. Maybe it was just one of those things that he felt was in the moment. A goodbye to be said… through a kiss. That's sounds somewhat logical. Well Kyo says you can make anything logical. Kyo says a lot of things that I love. Like the other day, Kyo said something like, "You can't let happiness find you, you find happiness." He's really intelligent. But he doesn't give himself enough credit! I believe he can do anything. Kyo says I'm crazy to think that. He also says that people in love are pretty silly sometimes. But I think that's what's so beautiful about love. The "silliness" per say. It's what keeps us going. It's what motivates us. It's what makes us feel happy. And without it, life is very hard. I am so grateful I have Kyo… But I feel awful about the times I imagine Yuki kissing me again rather than Kyo!!! I mean, that does mean I'm in love with Yuki or anything right?! Oh, I'm such a horrible person, to be in love with two people at once! What am I going to do?


	23. Chapter 22

HEY GUYS I HAVE THE SEQUEL TO RICE BALLS AND CAT CALLS! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
